Talk:Set (VTM)
Shemti After quickly checking Clanbook: Revised, Shemti is said to the Hierophant of Faiyum. The childer of Set that is worshipped in Faiyum is Sobek (Clanbook: Revised, p.47). Since the stewardship over a founding temple is (according to the example we see in El Kharga, in Nights of Prophecy, p.26) passed along the line of succession, it is, in my opinion, more likely that Shemti is a childe of Sobek than to be a direct childe of Set. I would support Anon #2Sharth (talk) 14:42, October 29, 2015 (UTC) edit: And Clanbook: Revsied clearly states on p.45, that a Hierophant is the senior priest that oversees a Founding Temple. In the Dark Ages (from where we have the most material about them), these were in general Set's own childer, but Shemti is mentioned to have been active as late as at least 1795, so I would doubt that he is one of the original thirteen.Sharth (talk) 14:49, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Sobek might simply be his senior, not his sire. It is my opinion that all of the 13 hierophants are children of Set himself. Russel Hammond (talk) 14:52, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- And this is in conflict with Clanbook: Revised p.45. I quote: "A powerful cult’s Hierophant, or senior priest, oversees the Founding Temple." This means that the title describes the current head of the temple. During VTDA and DAV, these might have been direct childer of Set, but in the Modern Nights (and during the period after the Setites evacutated Egypt following Baybars purge, there are more hierophants that childer of Set (because nowadays, there are Founding Temples in places like the United States).Sharth (talk) 14:57, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Page 45 of the revised clanbook is talking about offshoots of the Setite clan in that particular section. Taken that passage seriously would mean that all senior priests are hierophants (and that should certainly be described in the article). But I'm talking about the traditional Hierophants of the clan, those who are called the Eternals (numbered in 13 individuals). They are the ones of the 4th generation. Do you believe Shemti is one of the 13? Russel Hammond (talk) 15:16, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Every Setite becomes an Eternal automatically after 1460 years and is counted as a childe of Set, regardless of actual descent (Clanbook Revised, p.44 and p.59). It is understood metaphorically, not as actual genealogy. So, I find it hard to believe that Shemti is one of the 13, especially when the Founding Temple he stewards already has an Ancient they rever. And I disagree that it speaks about offshoots, the offshoots are what follows, to show exemptions from the rule. In the quoted passage, even titled "Orthodox Cults", the general rule is established. I quote again: "A typical cult consists of a “Founding Temple” and several lesser temples scattered hither and yon. Egypt holds most of the really old and prestigious Founding Temples."Sharth (talk) 15:27, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- The fact they are orthodox in their organization method doesnt mean they are not offshoots (the Scandinavian Setites are far from your average Follower of Set despite being orthodox). Furthermore, the excerpt you presented is described inside a section called "Setite divisions'" - so yeah, they are offshoots. The unorthodox offshoots are the Children of Damballah, Serpents of the Light, Daitya, Tlacique, the Warrior Setites and others. Despite the fact that Cb-Revised p. 44 says a Setite of 1460 years becomes an "Eternal of Sirius" (not quite an Eternal per se), and page 59 is a little vague, they are meaningful. Besides, I find your argument about Faiyum compelling. That being said, I am convinced that Shemti is NOT a childe of Set and that the Hierophant article needs reworking to express these issues. Would you be so kind to promote these changes? Russel Hammond (talk) 16:06, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Sure!Sharth (talk) 16:11, October 29, 2015 (UTC)